


Korean-American

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Jihoon is a good hyung, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Mentioned Lee Daehwi, Mentioned Lee Felix, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Vernon is smol bean, Woozi and Vernon cuddle, why does Ao3 not let me add original tags on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: He knew they were wrong with what they were saying. Vernon deserved to be an idol just as much as anyone else. There were plenty of nationalities in the industry and he would be damned if he stopped being an idol just because of his skin tone and his nationality.Vernon had no problem being half American. He got to make a lot of friends because most of the Korean-Americans or those who spoke primarily English kind of flocked together when they found each other.Joshua and him got along great, Chan and Felix were amazing, Daehwi was adorable, and he wouldn’t trade any of his friends for the world.So why did the comments bother him so much?





	Korean-American

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizmaz10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizmaz10/gifts), [velvetstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetstar/gifts).



> HEYY Here's another one! 
> 
> This fic is actually for TWO people (mizmaz10 and velvetstar) because they basically requested the same thing in a way, so here we go! I hope everyone likes it!
> 
> (Original idea for fic from mizmaz10, velvetstar wanted something similar and is a good sport, ily velvetstar)

Scrolling through twitter and seeing hate comments was typical and normal. It was expected as an idol. 

 

Vernon just wasn’t expecting how close to heart this thread would affect him, especially with how small the issue was that the hate was based on. 

 

It wasn’t even an issue. Was barely hate. 

 

But for some reason it struck Vernon the wrong way. 

 

**_Woozi’s_Love_ **

_ Is Vernon like…  american or something? Why is he so white _

 

Vernon raised an eyebrow at the name. This person was obviously a fan of the group, so what’s up with this post. Everyone knows that he’s Korean-American. It’s obvious and he’s said it several times. 

 

Nonetheless, there were still a lot of comments supporting her thoughts. 

 

**_WooChanBinLix_ **

_ I know idols are super white because of like makeup and stuff, but vernon takes it to a whole new level. Definitely see the american part _

 

**_LoveKpop_ **

_ I love Vernon and all but you guys are right _

 

**_LittleWoozi_ **

_ Should he even be an idol being that white? Some americans arent even that white _

 

That’s when Vernon had to stop reading. He did see a comment defending him before he turned off the screen.

 

**_LilPandaTreasures_ **

_ Are you serious? There’s plenty of idols that are korean-american as well, they ALL deserve to be idols. Also, @Woozi’s_Love @LittleWoozi, change your names. If you don’t support one, you don’t support any. _

 

He wanted to like that one, but he would get in trouble with the company because it would be public. It would cause a riot. 

 

He knew they were wrong with what they were saying. Vernon deserved to be an idol just as much as anyone else. There were plenty of nationalities in the industry and he would be damned if he stopped being an idol just because of his skin tone and his nationality.

 

Vernon had no problem being half American. He got to make a lot of friends because most of the Korean-Americans or those who spoke primarily English kind of flocked together when they found each other. 

 

Joshua and him got along great, Chan and Felix were amazing, Daehwi was adorable, and he wouldn’t trade any of his friends for the world. 

 

So why did the comments bother him so much? 

 

How many people actually thought he shouldn’t be an idol because of his nationality? 

 

Should he ask the stylists to make his make-up a little darker? Should he-

 

No. He knew he didn’t have to change. He just had to work harder to prove he deserved to be an idol. Nothing to do with his nationality, just about will and dedication. 

 

“Vernie, are you okay?” His head snapped to the bedroom door, which now had Jeonghan standing in it. 

 

“Yeah, hyung, I’m fine.” He said with a smile. 

 

“Now the truth?” The man asked before closing the door and sitting on the bed next to him. 

 

“It’s nothing important.” He said, looking down. 

 

“Vernon, if it’s making you upset, then it’s important.” 

 

“Hyung, it’s just something I have to deal with. I know it isn’t something to get upset over, I just have to get over it.” 

 

“Then what’s the harm in telling me?” 

 

Vernon sometimes hated Jeonghan for being able to do that. He had this uncanny way of taking what you say and making a reply that inevitably gets him what he wants because he’s  _ right. _

 

If Vernon just needs to get over it, he should be able to tell his hyung. The thing is, is that it isn’t something he can get over, he knows he can’t, and he just wants to keep it hidden because he doesn’t want to worry the others. 

 

“Vernie, you home?” He jumped and blushed when he realized he had zoned out for a bit longer that he probably should have. 

 

“Yeah, sorry.” 

 

“Baby, this is obviously bothering you. Please tell me what it is, maybe I can help.” 

 

Vernon wanted to, oh god he did. He just didn’t know if he could. 

 

So he unlocked his phone and went to Twitter again before handing it to the older so he could read the thread of comments that had upset him earlier. 

 

The whole time Jeonghan was reading, Vernon sat in silence and looked at a very interesting piece of fluff on the floor. Dust bunny? Maybe. Some fluff from a blanket or a sweater? Probably. 

 

“Vernon, baby, do you believe what they’re saying?” The question brought him out of his pointless thoughts about the fluff and made him blush again. 

 

“Not really, no. I just… I started wondering how many people thought I didn’t deserve to be an idol, so I thought maybe… maybe I could work hard and show I’m dedicated.” He said, and not two seconds later there was a pair of arms wrapped around him. 

 

“Vernie, you don’t need to change who you are. Of course you deserve to be an idol. If you were being thrown out for for being half American, they would have to toss Joshua out too, and I don’t see them doing that anytime soon.” 

 

“No, not changing. Just… working hard to show that I’m dedicated enough to be an idol.” 

 

“Vernon, no. You don’t have to do that at all. You’re perfect the way you are. Just focus on what LilPandaTreasures said. They’re a real fan.”

 

Vernon felt better after his talk with Jeonghan, but he did stay back a bit during dance practices for the next week, and he might have had to drink more hot tea than he used to because he was working his vocal cords a little more than usual. 

 

He was in the middle of practicing Clap when Woozi walked in and went straight to the sound system controls and shut the music off. 

 

“Vernon, what do you think you’re doing?” He asked. 

 

“Practicing?” He said, wondering where this was going. 

 

“We finished practice three hours ago, Jeonghan texted and asked if anyone knew if you left yet because no one at the dorm has seen you since you said you would stay back to go over it  _ one more time. _ ”

 

“Lost track and wanted to practice more.” 

 

“Vernon. You’ve visibly lost weight and you’re always busy practicing something. I know I’m bad with self care and all that shit, but you’re about to set the bar below me.” 

 

Okay coming from Woozi, the King of Terrible Self Care, that was concerning. 

 

“I’m just trying to improve-”

 

“Stop. Lying.” That was the most realistic growl that Vernon had ever come from Woozi’s tiny body and he was actually a bit scared. “Jeonghan told me about that Twitter thread thing you were upset about.” 

 

Oh. 

 

“It was nothing.” 

 

“Obviously not if you’re still bothered by it.” 

 

“Hyung-”

 

“Come lay down in my studio. I’m finishing up the bridge of a song and then we’re going home.” Vernon wanted to argue and complain, but Jihoon’s voice held finality. No one ever argued with that voice. Well, maybe Coups. But that’s because he only ever disagreed with Jihoon when the shorter was overworked and trying to stay in the studio an unhealthy amount of time longer. 

 

“Yes, hyung.” 

 

The walk to Woozi’s studio was silent aside from their footsteps in the empty hallways. When they finally got there, all the computers were actually… off. 

 

He had been set up. 

 

“Phone.” 

 

Vernon handed over his phone to the older, who put it on the desk before going over to the taller and sitting next to him. 

 

“Talk to me, Vernie.” Woozi barely used that nickname. Rarely ever. 

 

It’s definitely what made Vernon start talking. 

 

“Jeonghan already told you about the Twitter thread. I didn’t really mean to get upset by it and overwork myself because of it, it wasn’t intentional. It just… happened. I thought if I could work hard to improve the skills I have, then I could show I’m dedicated enough to be an idol. That I could prove them wrong.” He said, his voice growing tight at the end from trying to hold back tears. 

 

“Vernon, you know you can come to any of us when you feel like this, right? I’m definitely being a hypocrite here, but you can’t keep overworking yourself like this. I know what it does to your mind and your body, and I don’t want you going through that.” 

 

“Hyung, can-” Vernon stopped himself and shook his head.

 

“What, Vernie?” the younger squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. 

 

“Can we cuddle?” It wasn’t that he hated asking for cuddles, it’s just that Woozi (unfortunately) didn’t cuddle people very often. The older wasn’t too big on skinship of any kind. 

 

“Of course, aegi. You just had to ask.” Jihoon said before pulling Vernon into his side. 

 

The scene was probably ridiculous. Vernon was trying to curl himself as small as he could as he cuddled against his shorter and smaller hyung. But neither could care. 

 

Jihoon was too busy trying to give Vernon a sense of safety, and Vernon was too busy soaking up the affection and attention to pay attention to how funny it must look. 

  
  


The next few weeks were hard for Vernon, but he always had one of his hyungs around him to distract him or pull him away from practice. And he realized that he was never alone for too long either, which was probably set up by Jeonghan and Woozi because they thought (knew) the younger would try to do some kind of work if no one was there to stop him. 

 

It took a while, but he got better, and he got more confident in himself. He showed off his English skills, and he studied it whenever he could so he wouldn’t forget it anytime soon. 

 

Because he was both Korean and American. 

 

And he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, go ahead and leave it in the comments! 
> 
> Please keep in mind that I have a lot of requests and will get to yours when I can! I still have a job and a pet that I have to take care of, and I'm also trying to start a side job kind of thing, so liiiike. Time is valuable. 
> 
> BUT I write when I should be sleeping, so we're good lol


End file.
